His Little Girl
by muderocksmyworld
Summary: Set 12 years into the future. Castle has added to his family but how do he feel when he has to give away his little girl? Kate becomes the mom Alexis never had. Love is in the air.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey so this is just something I thought would be cute to write/read. Alexis is all grown up and getting married! And what has happened to the Castle clan of the past few years?_**

_**Do not own Castle, just an totally in love with Nathan and Stana.**_

* * *

><p>"Alexis, you're beautiful!" Alexis turned around to face Kate, who much to her dismay, was on the verge of tears. With mirrors all around the radiant red head and lighting that made her complexion flawless, Kate was short on words. It was too much to take in as she started to fight back the tears. Alexis saw her mom's emotional state and she began to let the tears flow freely. Though very much a grown woman she went into Kate's embrace. "Alexis I love you and I am so happy for you."<p>

"I love you too, Mom, thank you so much for being here with me, through all of this. I know that Dad is kind of a mess right now. It must be hard letting his little girl go." Alexis said in sadden tone. There in the store, in her white dress she began to remember all the special times with her father, in the end they all added up being her whole life. Although she stopped being a little girl a long time ago, every time she was with her dad he made her feel like a girl again.

"Alexis, he is so happy for you! We are so happy for you. And yes, he has to give away his baby girl and that makes him sad, but he knows you will be very happy. You have been with him for the longest and now you're all grown up and such a beautiful, beautiful young woman, it would be hard for any father to give that up."

"Thanks Kate, for everything. Twelve years ago I would have worried he would be alone when I left, but now he has you and we are a stronger family than I could have ever thought we could be." At this Alexis gave Kate a strong squeeze and backed up a few steps. "So, I think this is the one, what do you think?" She said as she did half a twirl in front of the mirrors, smiling to herself as the dress fluttered around her. Kate took a minute to take it all in. Alexis would have looked great in anything, but looking at her in this dress made all others fail in comparison.

This one had been brought in among with others, and had been cast off as the last resort, and indeed it had become that. Three hours into trying all the others out, this lonely dress called for attention from it's spot, dramatically thrown over a seat. Kate had picked it up and Alexis shrugged her shoulders as to say, _why not?_ Now they were thinking why had they not tried it out earlier. Goodness it looked great on her, it was formed to her slender body, but not enough as to cause talk in a wedding.

The dress itself was a gorgeous silk, one-shoulder dress. Fitting in all the right places, yet it draped in all the right places too. The sweetheart cut in front added emphasis to Alexis's curves, making her that much more beautiful. Almost like a mermaid, it hugged her till about mid-thigh, but unlike the mermaid it didn't expand like a ballroom gown, it just sort of got wider for her to be able to walk in. The shoulder strap had been laced in with white beads to add a sparkle to the already dreamy dress. If her father was there with them he would no doubt by crying, or sobbing quietly while excusing himself to the nearest bathroom, he could be such a girl sometimes. Then again, she was crying too.

"Yes, it is the one Alexis. It is perfect, you're perfect." She beamed at her girl she considered her own. Kate was about to head in for about embrace when her cell phone started chiming away, somewhere under all the other dresses. Both women started working their way through the mountain of white fabric. Kate would hand Alexis a dress and she would hang it back on a hanger then place it on the rack inside the dresser. By the time they got to the phone Kate saw she had a voicemail from Lanie. "Alexis, I am going to take this outside okay?"

"Okay, I will be out in a minute too Mom." Alexis flashed her a smile and turned back to give herself one last glance. Kate grinned like a mad women as she exited the dresser. Although it had been years since Alexis asked her and started calling her Mom, she was still not quite use to it.

* * *

><p><em>It was a Saturday night. She and Alexis had decided to stay at home while Rick was out on tour. They had been watching the movie Stepmom much to Kate's awkwardness. If Kate didn't know any better she would have thought that Alexis had planned out her actions along with the movie. During the most tear jerking scene in the movie Alexis had turned to her and told her that she loved Kate. Automatically Kate answered her back with the same emotion, for the past few years she had come to love her more that she expected to, life without Alexis Castle was unimaginable anymore. Without thinking, Kate went back to watching the movie but Alexis called for her attention again.<em>

_ "Kate?"_

_ "Yes, sweetie."_

_"Can I ask you something?" _

"_Of course." Now she had Kate's full attention, and Kate was prepared for anything._

"_Can I call you mom?" Except for that. Kate didn't know what to say. Did she want to be called Mom? Did she have the right? What was Meredith think? Forget her, she was never in the picture, but what would Castle think? She loved Alexis just as much as she loved her husband, and sometimes more because Alexis was controllable, Castle? Not so much. Kate grew aware that she was taking too long to response and so the add time for think she started to play with the girl's long flowing hair. Okay, if Alexis had asked her such a serious question that meant that Alexis loved her just as much she loved her. After that she didn't need to stall anymore. _

_Kate dropped the hair she was playing with and lifted Alexis's chin so she could she her eyes. In them she saw fear, not of terror but of being rejected. She had had to much lose in her young life, all due to one person. Quickly Kate placed a kiss on her daughter forehead and shyly added, "Alexis, I would be the proudest woman alive if I had the honor of you calling me mom. I love you so much sweetie. Don't forget that." All fears left Alexis at the moment and she let out a sigh of relief. Then just as quickly she jumped on Kate and squeezed the breath out of her. Letting go she turned one last time to see the older woman and spoke, "I love you Mom", then turned back to watch the movie._

* * *

><p>Kate remembers gasping for the breath Alexis had pressured out of her. In that moment she had felt so loved, she had never thought Alexis would call her that but she did and she was immensely happy for it, but she couldn't help but to feel a certain twinge of sadness as her remembered her own mother.<p>

Back in the present she dials her voicemail and was not too surprised to hear her best friend on a recorded message.

_Girl, Imma smack you for leaving me with these kids all by myself. You shoulda told me the Castle blood ran deep in them! You should see what they did to Enrique, it took me an hour to get all my makeup off that boy, and it was my cheap kind either. And Elena follows them everywhere. _She paused as she clearly took a deep breath. _Anyways, hope you are having a great time with Alexis shopping for the perfect dress, can't wait to see it, called me for dinner plans! Love ya girl._

Typically Laine, Kate was grinning from ear to ear when Alexis came out with the dress in hand and gave it to the cashier. She heard her tell the woman that she wanted an appointment in a month to be fitted and then handed over her credit card to pay for her purchase while Kate texted Lanie telling her that there where on the way over. Just as she hint send Alexis hooks her arm into hers.

"So what's next?"

"Lanie has just about had it with the girls so we need to go pick them up, do you have any plans?"

"I am going to meet Ashley for dinner but I want to go pick up the girls with you."

"Great, they will love to see you and so will Lanie, come on."

Outside the store they hailed a cab and headed over to the Esposito house hold.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So...what did you think? Should I keep this up? Please, be kind and review.<em>**

**_:D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear readers, **_  
><em><strong>Thank you so much for giving this little story a chance. I was very happy to see all the story author adds, if you would like to check out some other stories I have, please, GO FOR IT! But here, for all of you, the second chapter of **_**His Little Girl**_**. **_

_**Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>"Girl, about time!" Lanie told Kate when she opened the door to her house. "I think your girls are missing you like crazy." Then, as if summoned, the girls came bouncing into view.<p>

"Mommy, mommy!" cried Inara and Kaylee. Both were little trouble makers, just like their father, but just one look into their sea blue eyes and they had you. That was mostly likely why they always got away with things. Inara and Kaylee were identical twins, as identical as you can get. At seven years old they shared the Castle trademark – the eyes of course. They had soft long wavy brown hair that fell below their shoulders. Although they had Rick's eyes, they defiantly had her facial structure. And by looking like her they looked like her mom. Kate had to admit it, Rick and she made beautiful babies. "Come see what we made." They told her as they dragged her into the living room. Kate had enough time to look over at Lanie to ask if it was alright and then told them she would be right back, all with a simple look and not a word spoken.

"So Alexis, how did the shopping go? Did you find anything?" Alexis found herself being pulled inside the house and be lead to the same place Kate had by women she considered as family.

"Oh my gosh Aunt Lanie, all the dresses were so gorgeous, but we found it, and it's perfect! I can't wait till all of you see it." Alexis went on telling her about how long it took them to try on all the dresses, and how some of them where just hideous, and so on. Lanie just took it all in, because just like Kate, Lanie was excited for Alexis. Both women had seen this young girl become a wonderful woman, and both were so proud of her. She had been their family's only child until all their own children came into the picture. Alexis's Uncle Javier and Kevin still checked in all the boyfriends Alexis had had since she and Ashley had spilt years ago, partly because Castle asked them but mostly because they wanted the best for her, their family.

"Alexis I am so excited, and you know Javi is too. Elena has been talking nonstop about what she is going to wear, I swear she got her fashion sense from me, cuz Javi, girl, I still have to dress him when we go out." Both women were laughing when they entered the living room. There they saw the art work an eight year old, two seven year olds, and one loud six year old.

"Enrique I told you I didn't want any glitter on my flower." She turned and saw her mother there and looked for help. "Mami, look what he did!" Elena exclaimed as she lifted her drawing of a flower, dropping the unsettled glitter in the process. "I told him not to, Mami..." Her eyes began to water and before the water works started Lanie took control of the situation.

"Elena, baby, it's okay, it still looks great and you can always make another one. Enrique, what have I told you about messing with your sister? Say you're sorry and please, don't do it again."

"Sorry Elena." But Elena wasn't having any of it and started to walk away.

"Elena?" Lanie called out in a menacing voice and Elena had no choice but to comply.

"I accept your apology. But you're still mean!" And with that she left the room.

"Lanie you have to wonder where she got her attitude from." Kate mention to her best friend grinning from ear to ear, but only received a glare in return. She had to stifle back a giggle at her friend's reaction. "Alright, Inara, Kaylee it's time to go home. Say thank you to Aunt Lanie and say bye to Enrique and Elena until tonight."

"Thank you Aunt Lanie," they both said at the same time and gave her a hug and then left to find their cousins.

They heard some keys jingle down the hall and hit a glass bowl in which they were placed and Esposito came into view. Laine went to him and gave him a welcome home kiss.

"How where things today Cari?" He asked when they pulled apart and then noticed they had company. "Beckett. Alexis, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"Hey Uncle Javier," she went over to give him a hug, "I am busy with all the planning, but super happy." She smiled up to him then asked, "Are you guys come tonight? Uncle Ryan and Aunt Jenny said they were."

"Of course Alexis, are you going to stick around with a bunch of cops?"

She laughed a little of this, "Yeah, just for a bit. I am going out with my Fiancé for dinner later on." She smiled shyly, still same ol' Alexis.

"Alright you guys, we will see you at the loft around eight. Rick is at home with David all by himself, who knows what he has the poor boy doing." Kate grin to herself while throwing her hands in the air as in saying, what did I do to deserve this. "Alexis, can you go get the girls?" Alexis nodded and left to get sisters. "So, anything new to the 12th today Esposito?"

"Nada. Same old paperwork, you know the drill Beckett."

"Yeah let's hope no one gets murder tonight, we need a break. Hey! There are my girls." She said embracing them. And while she grabbed their coats she told them to say by to Uncle Javier.

"Adios Tio!" They said, again, at the say time.

"Adios chicas." They giggled as they were led out the door by Kate and Alexis.

"At eight Lanie!" Kate yelled over her shoulder.

"Girl I heard you the first time!" Is the last thing they hear before the door closed.

Till eight. Now to save David from Castle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please be kind, review.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! First off I want to say Happy Fourth! Keep those flags a waving. Next, sorry it takes me forever to update, lets just say I have a writer's block/really lazy thing going on. Other than that I say enjoy the long weekend, the fireworks and this story.**_

_**P.S. If you find any mistakes, SORRY! Don't have a beta but if anyone is up for the job, please send me your resume via review! Just kidding! But I really do need one!**_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

"Yeah Dad, come on!"

"Here it comes, the pitcher whines up in his famous formation, the batter can expect anything now in this heated full count..."

"Dad really, any day."

"Son of mine, you are no fun." Castle whined as he threw the ball to meet the glove his son was holding. David Alexander Castle was the first of his children with Kate. At ten years old, much like Alexis, he had been a perfect child. During Kate's pregnancy Castle worried what he would do with a son, how would he show him the ropes, how would he take care of his son. But from the moment he first held his new born son in his arm all his fears subsided to the immense love that had grown within him past months, everything seemed unimportant but the child in his arms, the beautiful women next to him and the child waiting just outside to meet her brother. At that moment he knew everything would turn out okay.

David's first years were full of special memories as Kate also learned the ropes of being a parent, life was easy and full of joy. Then when David was three and both his parents were settling into a routine when Kate found out she was pregnant, again. The whole Castle clan felt blessed with the new addition, and when they found it was two additions they were ecstatic. Castle still remembered that day the doctor's office, seeing his girls for the first time through the ultrasound. If fact his was so enthralled at the memory that he forgot that he was playing catch until he heard his son call him.

"Dad, watch out!" Castle managed to duck in time but whatever what behind him wasn't so lucky.

"Ouch!" Can from behind the door. "Richard Castle what in the name was that?" Kate looked like she was about to blow. She was carrying some bags from the store, things for the party she had told him she was going to pick up, and it looked like she was wearing some sort of sauce on her shirt. To make all matters worst, she began to fume when she saw what had hit the door. "A baseball Castle?" Oh no, she said Castle. "Really?"

"I...umm...I didn't do it! I was all him." He stammered as he pointed over the David on the other side of the living room. David looked at his father in agast, but not to surprised that he had been blamed, then again he wasn't worried either.

"Castle, how darn you blame your son for this! They only thing you could blame him for is having your genes! Of all the things, how many times have I told you not to playing inside the house! You old, old man, you should know better than a ten year old!" Kate took a second to breathe and she saw her shirt. "Rick you are lucky you're so rich, because I am going to buy myself a wardrobe to replace this shirt." Then they heard snickering behind the open door. Kaylee and Inara were laughing at the way their mother was talking to their dad, to them it was always funny how many times Daddy got in trouble with Mommy. And Alexis wasn't far from the same idea either.

"What are you laughing at?" Rick asked his daughters, all three of them.

"Daddy you're in big trouble." Inara said.

"Again." Kaylee finished.

Rick groaned at how smart his girl were. "Yeah, Daddy messed up again." He sighed. "I'm sorry Kate."

"For what?" She wasn't got to make it easy.

"For playing baseball inside the house. For blaming it on David. Sorry kid." He looked over at his son who nodded his head in acceptance.

"No problem Dad."

"You're forgetting something Ricky."

"I don't think so." Kate gave in a hard glare and Kaylee pointed at her mom's shirt. God these kids don't miss a thing.

"Oh..OH! The shirt, yeah, I'm not sorry for that. That was just funny."

"CASTLE!"

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding. I am sorry for the shirt. You can buy was many as you want on my count. In fact, I should just buy you the mall." She didn't relinquish the glare. "Again, just kidding. I love you, honey." That did it. She couldn't stay mad at him when he said that. And when he saw her facial muscles relax he went in to give her a kiss. And she gave it back.

"Way to save that one Dad." Alexis said as she walked passed them to unload the bag she was also carrying into the kitchen. Over the years, she had gotten use to see her Mom and Dad kiss, after all they were her mom and dad. That was her, on the other hand Kaylee and Inara began to giggle.

"Gross!" Inara stated.

"Cutties!" Kaylee exclaimed as she and her twin ran to their room. At that Kate and Rick broke apart laughing.

"Mom, here let me help you with that." David spoke up from where he was and started to walk towards them. David, her first child, she could still remember the day he was born. After he was cleaned they brought him to her and the first thing she noticed was the hair. Unlike hers and Rick's, David's brown had a noticeable undertone of red, most likely a gift from his Grams. Upon seeing the hair she naturally thought his eyes would be big blue saucers, like Alexis and said grandmother. But the moment he opened those little eyes of his he shocked her into almost dropping him. Just like her, he shared her mother's gift, the gorgeous hazel-green eyes.

_"Rick look," she had said, "look at his eyes." _

_ "I know babe, beautiful. Just like his mom."_

She started to get teary eyed at the memory. "Thanks hon. Always the gentlemen. Your father should learn from you." She winked at Rick. "Here, by careful and don't get dirty okay, unless you want to shower again before the party. Go put it on the table." He left with the bag and headed to join his older sister in putting away the items.

"I love you, you big dork." She said as she pulled Rick in for another kiss. They both smiled into it and began to get a little carried away.

"Hem.." A cough came from a few feet away. Alexis got their attention. "I want to remind you guys that I am only staying for an hour or so for the party. Then I am going to meet my wonderful fiance for dinner." She had a dreamy look in her eyes. "So, I am going to go get ready." At that she turned on her heels and walked up stairs.

Fiance. Rick blew out a breathe of air. He was not going to get used to that and Kate picked that up on. "Hey Rick, baby, it's okay. She's happy, that is all we ever wanted for her."

"I know, I love you." Again, big smile on her face. "Come on, let's go get you changed."

Kate looked confused but then remembered her shirt and how that happened. "Yeah, let's get you changed too, " since when they kissed he had pressed himself against her, "and we need to have a talk about baseball in the house again."

Rick gave her a sheepish look, then added his famous reenactment, "D'oh!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please be kind, review.<strong>_


End file.
